kocham_poznanfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikia Day Tour
Intro Lazy Sunday afternoon. It’s your fist time in Poznań. You going to visit the Old Square, just few minutes way from Plac Wolności but you don’t where you should go first. Please take a look how Wikia Team spend Wikia Day and … follow us ! Wolności Square Company Apartment is located in Wolności Square . The history of this part of Poznań ties closely to the tug of war between Prussian policies and the civic efforts of Poles, often referred to as “the longest-lasting war of modern Europe”. The weapons of choice in the war were culture, education and economy. Despite repressions from the occupying authorities and the Germanization effort, Poles responded with patriotic initiatives funded by the community and individual donations in line with the Polish Positiv-ist notions of organic work . It was thanks to these very efforts that the city center gained many buildings which served the Polish community. Examples include the buildings of the Raczyński Library, the Bazar Hotel, the Credit Society, the Polski Theatre and the Poznań Soci-ety of Friends of Art and Sciences. Marcinowski Avenue Good fuel is essential ! Grab some coffe from Starbucks located in MM Shopping Center and enjoy beautiful view from terrace. After that, you can can start your walk and go through Karol Marcinkowski Avenue. Along the street you can see the buildings of the old Bazar that was a hub of the Polish economic and social life during the Prussian occupation. The hotel was used by visiting Great Poland landowners. On the ground floor there were shops of Polish merchants, including a hardware store of Hipolit Cegielski. The parlours were used for patriotic ceremonies, lectures, concerts and balls. You can visit Bazar 1838 Restaurant or Zielona Weranda. If you have time enough you can visit The National Museum - Painting and Sculpture Gallery. Royal Castle You are full of caffeine and energy. It’s good because you need to get the hill to see the Royal Castle (under construction). Do not be surprised ! The only remains of the castle on Przemysł Hill is the eighteenth-century building covered with a mansard roof. In the cellars and on the ground floor there are rooms surmounted by medieval barrel vaults with lunettes. The north-west outer wall features a piece of the city wall from the late thirteenth century. You deserve to relax in the park. It’s awesome place for out-of-doors date just watch out for the big bugs. Dragon Pub Where we go to beer after work ? To Dragon Pub ! Dragon is ALWAYS busy, ALWAYS has an interesting vibe and it's ALWAYS full of a very hip and international crowd ! It is a popular hangout where you can try different kind of beers and order some chips or burgers. There used to be little nooks and crannies to sit upstairs, like a maze, but now they've spoilt it by a restaurant where you can get more food and wine. The smell of the place is unique and some people don’t like it. The staff speak English and have always seemed to be fairly cheerful, as have the DJ's (one of them is a owner) who have developed a reputation for letting one or two enthusiastic soles (I have been one..) have a mess around. Arsenal It owes its name to the city arsenal which was once located in the northern part of the plot. However, the building was not used as an arsenal until the Polish-Swedish wars. Before that time it served as a retail outlet for linen, most likely the oldest commercial facility in left- bank Poznań. Rebuilt several times, it yielded to tenement houses in the nineteenth century. The exhibition pavilion was erected during the post-war renovation of the square. Now you can find there book shop and Meskalina . If you like jazz music or other ,,cultular" event you should check what's going on in this place. If you will be walking around Arsenal you can see Bamberki Monument. If you are intrested in local history you can visit Poznań Bambers' Museum . The Pillory Formerly pillory woke negative connotations because there was an executioner. The "post of disgrace" in Poznań is surmounted by a figure of an executioner holding a sword in his raised hand, symbolising his authority to administer capital punishment, and a rod in the other hand. As in other towns, the pillory was used in punishment by public humiliation. Villains were exposed, flagellated, branded or even had their limbs cut off. People sentenced to banishment from the city were pilloried as well. Today is the meeting point for people who going to explore the Old Square. That's way it's very crawly place, at any time of the day or night. Fuego Pub It is surprising that although Fuego is located in the heart of the Old Town, close to Kurza Noga Street. Just few people know of its existence. Maybe it's better :) It is the perfect (and quiet) place with awesome garden with the one and only tree in the Old Square ! Drinks are good, although quite expensive. You can also order there some cake and coffe. The gate to the garden is open only in the evening. Brovaria Pub & Restaurant If you like local beer you will love this place ! Brovaria have something for everyone, with the premium prices reserved for a tender fillet steak served with a separate bowl of swirly mashed potato. For something lighter we’d recommend one of several new asparagus dishes, were it not for the discovery of something called the beer feast – essentially a huge platter piled inches high with a mix of sea food and meat. Wikia Staff love theirs beers and ... cigars ! Category:Tours of Poznań